Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink, an ink container, an inkjet recording method, an inkjet recording device, and recorded matter.
Description of the Related Art
Image quality demanded for inkjet recording methods is on a par with the image quality of offset printing even when images are printed on coated paper, which is used in commercial printing and has poor ink absorbability. For example, ink including resin particles obtained by polymerizing a mixture including a monomer having an alkoxy silyl group is proposed.